Katana Gamma
The Katana Gamma appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. The Katana Gamma (刀眼魔 lit. "Sword Eye Devil") is a type of a Gamma which achieved evolution through a Katana. It is one of the first two Gamma, alongside the Yari Gamma, which encountered by Takeru Tenkuji, with the Gamma having slain the youth prior to his resurrection as Kamen Rider Ghost. Later another Katana Gamma appears along with Planet Gamma. The Katana Gamma is one of the Gamma confirmed to be created from a historical heroic soul bonding with a Gamma Eyecon. The Katana Gamma was one of the first two Gamma which were summoned in a night-time ritual performed by Chikara Saionji, providing inanimate objects for them to immediately evolve. Katana and Yari proceeded on their hunt for the Ghost Eyecons the following day. While wreaking havoc the Gamma eventually came across a postman who proceeded to the Daitenku Temple to deliver a package to Takeru Tenkuji on his 18th birthday. The package, been sent by Takeru's deceased father ten years prior, contained a Ghost Eyecon which made him the target of the two Gamma as they caught up with it. Being the only one who could see the Gamma due to holding the Eyecon, Takeru tried to fight them off to protect his friends Akari Tsukimura and Onari. With the Gamma demanding that he give them the Eyecon, Takeru refused to give up his father's gift, confident that he could fight them if he could see them, only to be die by the Katana Gamma's hand. However, the slain youth was resurrected by Sennin, who granted him a half-life to fight the Gamma as Kamen Rider Ghost. Guided by Yurusen, Takeru used the Ghost Eyecon which now contained his soul with the Ghost Driver to transform for the first time as he engaged the Gamma. With Yari Gamma becoming the first of the Gamma to be destroyed by Ghost as he performed his Omega Drive finisher for the first time, the Katana Gamma fled as Takeru pursued him on his motorcycle which would become the Machine Ghostriker as he transformed again. Beaten back by Ghost, with the battle taken to a vacant beach, the Katana Gamma used a batch of Gamma Eyecons to summon a force of Gamma Commandos to back himself up against the Kamen Rider. Summoning his Gan Gun Saber, Ghost was quickly overwhelmed in the ensuing sword fight, but his persistence, inspired by the legendary hero Miyamoto Musashi who fought 100 opponents at once, allowed him to synchronize with Musashi's soul. Using the newly created Musashi Ghost Eyecon to assume the Musashi Damashii, with Musashi's Parka Ghost taking out a few commandos by itself, Ghost swiftly destroyed all the Gamma Commandos with his Gan Gun Saber's Nitouryu Mode, leaving the Katana Gamma the last standing. Engaging Ghost himself, the Katana Gamma was quickly beaten by Ghost in his new form before being destroyed by the Kamen Rider when he performed the Omega Slash finisher. Some time later, Alain summons a Gamma Eyecon and Zanbato, recreating the Katana Gamma, alongside the Planet Gamma. Together both attack Takeru, who recognizes the Katana Gamma as the one who killed him. Kamen Rider Specter arrives to help in the battle, taking on the Planet Gamma. Meanwhile, Takeru has advantage over the Katana Gamma, this time using the electric powers of the Edison Damashii. However, the Planet Gamma block his final attack and both escape. Later in the same day, the Katana Gamma confronted Takeru again. It's revealed that the Gamma can use the Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し lit.“Swallow Reversal”) attack, attacking with a speed that far surpasses even Kamen Rider Ghost's Toucon Boost form. However, following Onari's advice, Takeru uses the Goemon Damashii, gaining agility and power surpassing the Katana Gamma and destroying him once again. When seeing Saionji bond the spirit of Da Vinci with a Gamma Eyecon to create the Da Vinci Gamma, Takeru realizes that the Gamma are created from heroic souls too, and the Katana Gamma is immediately shown in his flashback while reaching that conclusion. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Infusion: Empowered Gamma can infuse themselves with any objects, more specifically Eyecons/Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. * Arm Blade: After being infused/born from a sword, the Gamma possess a huge arm blade, which can cut through metal easily. * Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し lit. "Swallow Reversal"): Sasaki Kojirō's famous technique. It allows the Gamma to fly downwards and upwards in high speeds while slashing the target. An energy aura taking a form similar to a bird surrounds the user during the attack. The speed of this attack overwhelms Ghost Toucon Boost. Arsenals * Gamma Eyecons: As a Gamma Assault, Katana can summon footsoldier versions of his race, the Gamma Commandos, by throwing off some Gamma Eyecons. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Animate Objects Category:Warriors Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Takahiro Fujiwara Category:Characters Portrayed by Makoto Furukawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman speed